


In Which Two Heiress Blooded Trolls Play a Game with One Human, One Spades Relationships Gets Out of Hand, and The New Empress Wins the Game Alone.

by jadedResearcher



Series: SBURBSimFics [2]
Category: Homestuck, Sburbsim - Fandom
Genre: SBURBSim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedResearcher/pseuds/jadedResearcher
Summary: Otherwise known as the first of my favorite sessions I will be immortalizing on Archive Of Our Own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SBURBSim is a browser engine that generates near infinite SBURB/SGRUB sessions. I'm still working on it, and each update changes how a given session goes. BUT, between updates, each session is stable and can be viewed (and shared) as much as you want.
> 
> Additionally, people can create their own characters and run sessions with them.
> 
> [This session was generated here ](http://www.farragofiction.com/SBURBSim/index2.html?seed=43926249&b=KQBhvNgNnBhAzMAQs4cBMwCCBGYu4uAHAISkC06SyAYtSvZjk1ng6gIoQECcBAUUHAMkMT1z9EKZAEcCIAEoAqZQQCsQA&s=DTCiDsHMEtwUzgJ1pYAlAhgBxCAInBgC4AW62wACogPYBm0AxtHOEQCoaKRxG4Dq0AF5cAJgGdyOIA) (but may be going differently by now due to code updates)

[This session was generated here ](http://www.farragofiction.com/SBURBSim/index2.html?seed=43926249&b=KQBhvNgNnBhAzMAQs4cBMwCCBGYu4uAHAISkC06SyAYtSvZjk1ng6gIoQECcBAUUHAMkMT1z9EKZAEcCIAEoAqZQQCsQA&s=DTCiDsHMEtwUzgJ1pYAlAhgBxCAInBgC4AW62wACogPYBm0AxtHOEQCoaKRxG4Dq0AF5cAJgGdyOIA) (but may be going differently by now due to code updates)

Images Loaded: 110

Session: 43926249  
[](https://www.patreon.com/user?u=6476827)

  
The Seer of Space  
enters the game first. They manage to prototype their kernel sprite  
with a Jump Creature pre-entry. They have many INTERESTS, including  
Engineering and Rap. Their chat handle is sassySalamander. They are  
definitely the leader. They appear to be destined for greatness. They  
do not even understand the Land of Frogs and Heat. The Black Queen's  
RING OF ORBS THREEFOLD grows stronger from prototyping the Jump  
Creature. The Black King's SCEPTER grows stronger from prototyping the  
Jump Creature.  


  
The Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, listening to the  
ridiculously similar croaks of cloned frogs to figure out where their  
flaws are. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of  
gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  
The Prince of Time  
enters the game second. They manage to prototype their kernel sprite  
with a Wiggle Beast pre-entry. They have many INTERESTS, including  
Death and Rap. Their chat handle is ProficientTarget. They appear to  
be destined for greatness. They are very confused by the Land of Melody  
and Frost. The Black Queen's RING OF ORBS THREEFOLD grows stronger from  
prototyping the Wiggle Beast. The Black King's SCEPTER grows stronger  
from prototyping the Wiggle Beast.  


  
Through a series of wacky, yet inevitable in hindsight, coincidences, the Seer of Space  
finds themselves in the veil of meteors surrounding the Medium. A  
button is pushed, and suddenly there are little tiny baby version of Seer of Space and Prince of Time and Page of Rage. Plus a bunch of superfluous extra babies. What is even going on here?  


  
The Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, paradox cloning a variety of  
frogs, after making a serious note to mess with them later. Jump  
Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to  
be juuuust barely helpful. 

  
The Prince of Time does random bullshit sidequests at LOMAF, killing underlings and exploring ruins. 

  


The Seer of Space skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: GRITTY MIDGET and earns 764 BOONDOLLARS. 

  


  
The Page of Rage  
enters the game third. They manage to prototype their kernel sprite  
with a Stink Creature pre-entry. They have many INTERESTS, including  
Wizards and Rap. Their chat handle is peacefulReader. They appear to  
be destined for greatness. They glare with bafflement at the Land of  
Weeds and Noise. The Black Queen's RING OF ORBS THREEFOLD grows stronger  
from prototyping the Stink Creature. The Black King's SCEPTER grows  
stronger from prototyping the Stink Creature.  


  
The Page of Rage is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. Their consorts seem pretty happy, though.  The Page of Rage is adopting a local consort as their beloved daughter. The Page of Rage can't seem to stop laughing.

  
The Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, paradox cloning a variety of  
frogs, after making a serious note to mess with them later. Jump  
Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to  
be juuuust barely helpful. 

  
The Prince of Time  
does random bullshit sidequests at LOMAF, learning the true meaning of  
Frost and shitting on adventure game tropes and just using a cheat code.  


  


  
The Prince of Time and the Prince of Time  
do quests in the Land of Melody and Frost, riding in at the last  
minute to defeat the local consorts hated enemies. Partnering up with  
your own time clones sure is efficient. Wiggle Beastsprite provides the  
requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.  


  
The Prince of Time does random bullshit sidequests at LOMAF, getting coy hints about The Ultimate Riddle and playing minigames. 

  
The Page of Rage is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. The Dersites sure seem to be mad at them, though.  The Page of Rage sets up various pranks and traps around Derse. The Page of Rage might actually be sleep walking.

  
The Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, listening to the  
ridiculously similar croaks of cloned frogs to figure out where their  
flaws are. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of  
gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. The Prince of Time  
does quests at LOMAF, cheating at obstacle course time trials to get a  
finishing value of exactly 0.0 seconds. Wiggle Beastsprite provides the  
requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.  


  
The Prince of Time does random bullshit sidequests at LOMAF, learning the true meaning of Frost and getting really fucking sick of Frost. 

  


The Prince of Time skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: NIPPER CADET and earns 182 BOONDOLLARS. 

  


 

The Seer of Space (245 hp, 51 power) initiates a strife with the Echidna Minion. Jump Creaturesprite (50 hp, 30 power) joins them!  


The Seer of Space (245 hp, 51 power) targets the Echidna Minion (50 hp, 25 power). A hit! The Echidna Minion (0 hp, 25 power) is dead.

The fight is over. Echidna Minion is dead.

  
The Prince of Time  
does quests in the Land of Melody and Frost, riding in at the last  
minute to defeat the local consorts hated enemies. Wiggle Beastsprite  
provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust  
barely helpful. 

  
The Prince of Time  
does random bullshit sidequests at LOMAF, delving into dungeons and  
shitting on adventure game tropes and just using a cheat code. 

  


The Seer of Space skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: GREENTIKE and earns 836 BOONDOLLARS. 

  
  


  
The Seer of Space is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. You are definitely blaming the Page of Rage, somehow.  What was that light on LOFAH?  Holy shit. Did the Seer of Space just randomly go GodTier? What the fuck is going on? How did they even die? This is some flagrant bullshit.  
The God Tier Seer of Space somehow got a hold of 413 helium balloon and has had them tied to their neck this whole time.

  
The Page of Rage and the Prince of Time do quests in the Land of Weeds and Noise, going on various quests of self discovery and confidence building. The Prince of Time delights in rubbing how much better they are at the game in the face of the Page of Rage. Stink Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. The Prince of Time and the Prince of Time  
do quests at LOMAF, manipulating the local stock exchange through a  
series of cunningly disguised time doubles. Partnering up with your own  
time clones sure is efficient. Wiggle Beastsprite provides the  
requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.  


  
The Prince of Time does random bullshit sidequests at LOMAF, solving puzzles and learning about the lore. 

  


The Prince of Time skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: ENEMY #1 and earns 279 BOONDOLLARS. 

  
  


  
The Page of Rage is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. Everybody seems to be pretty pissed at them, though.  The Page of Rage is probably actually under the influence of psychoactive drugs.

 

The Prince of Time (152 hp, 17 power) initiates a strife with the Hephaestus Minion. Wiggle Beastsprite (50 hp, 30 power) joins them!  


The Prince of Time (152 hp, 17 power) targets the Hephaestus Minion (50 hp, 25 power). A hit! The Wiggle Beastsprite (50 hp, 30 power) targets the Hephaestus Minion (33 hp, 25 power).  
The Wiggle Beastsprite (50 hp, 30 power) practically appears to be  
standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Hephaestus Minion (33  
hp, 25 power). They miss so hard the Hephaestus Minion (33 hp, 25  
power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The Hephaestus Minion (33 hp, 25 power) targets the Wiggle Beastsprite (25 hp, 30 power). A hit! The Wiggle Beastsprite (0 hp, 30 power) is dead.

The Prince of Time (152 hp, 17 power) targets the Hephaestus Minion (33 hp, 25 power). A hit! The Hephaestus Minion (16 hp, 25 power) targets the Prince of Time (152 hp, 17 power). A hit!

The Prince of Time (127 hp, 17 power) targets the Hephaestus Minion (16 hp, 25 power). A hit! The Hephaestus Minion (-1 hp, 25 power) is dead.

The fight is over. Hephaestus Minion is dead.

  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, combining paradox slime from  
multiple frogs together to make paradox offspring. Jump Creaturesprite  
provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust  
barely helpful. 

  


The Prince of Time skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: CHAMP-FRY and earns 311 BOONDOLLARS. 

  
  


The Page of Rage skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: CALLOUSED TENDERFOOT and earns 74 BOONBUCKS. 

  
  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. You are definitely blaming the Page of Rage, somehow.  You get a bad feeling about this.  The Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space  
has taken an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle and into a  
giant pile of crazy. You almost wish you hadn't seen this. This is  
completely terrifying. The Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space is wearing a sombrero. How HIGH do you even have to BE?

  
The Page of Rage and the Prince of Time  
do quests in the Land of Weeds and Noise, figuring out increasingly  
illogical puzzles until lateral thinking becomes second nature. The Prince of Time delights in rubbing how much better they are at the game in the face of the Page of Rage. Prince of Time is irritable around the Page of Rage. Stink Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. The Prince of Time and the Prince of Time  
do quests in the Land of Melody and Frost, searching through time for  
an unbroken legendary piece of shit weapon. Partnering up with your own  
time clones sure is efficient. 

  
The Prince of Time does random bullshit sidequests at LOMAF, learning about the lore and killing underlings. 

  


The Prince of Time skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: JERKWAD JOURNEYER and earns 419 BOONDOLLARS. 

  
  


  


  
The Prince of Time  
does random bullshit sidequests at LOMAF, delving into dungeons and  
shitting on adventure game tropes and just using a cheat code. 

  
  
The Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space brutally murders that asshole, the Page of Rage. Which is weird because you would expect the Page to have a clear advantage. Guess echeladder rank really does matter? The Prince of Time is pretty happy that their enemy was killed. 

  
The Prince of Time is currently too busy flipping the fuck out about the dead player, the Page of Rage to be anything but a useless piece of gargbage. Their freakout level is getting dangerously high. 

 

Page of Rage's Corpse's waits patiently for the kiss of life. But nobody came. Their dream self dies as well. 

  
  
The Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space brutally murders that asshole, the Prince of Time. Which is pretty much how you expected things to go down between a Prince and a Seer in that exact situation. 

 

Prince of Time's Corpse's waits patiently for the kiss of life. But nobody came. Their dream self dies as well. 

  
The Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space can't find anybody they hate enough to murder. They calm down a little. 

  


  
The Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space can't find anybody they hate enough to murder. They calm down a little. 

  


  
The Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space used to think that the Prince of Time's Corpse  
was just the smelliest bag of assholes, but now they can't help but  
think they are most likely to screw everyone over.It's hard for the Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space to care that they died.

  


  
The Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space can't find anybody they hate enough to murder. They calm down a little. 

  


  
The Murder Mode God Tier Seer of Space has officially settled their shit. 

  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, paradox cloning a variety of  
frogs, after making a serious note to mess with them later. Jump  
Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to  
be juuuust barely helpful. 

  


The God Tier Seer of Space skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: SEEING iDOG and earns 45 BOONBONDS. 

  
  


  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, trying to figure out why the  
Forge is unlit. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of  
gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests at LOFAH, clearing various bullshit obstacles to lighting  
the Forge. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of  
gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space is currently too busy flipping the fuck out about their dead Kismesis, the Page of Rage to be anything but a useless piece of gargbage. 

  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, lighting the Forge. Jump  
Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to  
be juuuust barely helpful. They finally finished off all the main  
quests on Land of Frogs and Heat. They should be ready to face their  
Denizen. 

  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space initiates a strife with their denizen, Echidna.  


The God Tier Seer of Space (880 hp, 757 power) targets the Echidna (100 hp, 100 power). The God Tier Seer of Space (880 hp, 757 power)  
practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards  
the Echidna (100 hp, 100 power). They miss so hard the Echidna (100 hp,  
100 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The Echidna (100 hp, 100 power) targets the God Tier Seer of Space (780 hp, 757 power). The Echidna (100 hp, 100 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the God Tier Seer of Space (780 hp, 757 power). They miss so hard the God Tier Seer of Space (780 hp, 757 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The Echidna (-657 hp, 100 power) is dead.

The fight is over. Echidna is dead.

  


The God Tier Seer of Space skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: RIBBIT RUSTLER and earns 45 BOONBONDS. 

  
  


  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, cleaning up volcanic debris  
from the Forge. Man that magma is hot. Jump Creaturesprite provides the  
requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.  


  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, cleaning up volcanic debris  
from the Forge. Man that magma is hot. Jump Creaturesprite provides the  
requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.  


  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, alchemizing geothermal power  
infrastructure for the consort villagers. The local consorts babble  
excitedly at indoor lightning . Jump Creaturesprite provides the  
requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.  


  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests at LOFAH, cleaning up volcanic debris from the Forge. Man  
that magma is hot. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of  
gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, stoking the forge and  
preparing to create a new universe. Jump Creaturesprite provides the  
requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.  


  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests at LOFAH, making sure they don't accidentally clone a toad  
instead of a frog by mistake. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite  
amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, cloning ribbiting assholes  
till you’re up to your eyeballs in frogs. Jump Creaturesprite provides  
the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely  
helpful. 

  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests at LOFAH, cloning ribbiting assholes till you’re up to your  
eyeballs in frogs. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of  
gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, alchemizing geothermal power  
infrastructure for the consort villagers. The local consorts babble  
excitedly at indoor lightning . Jump Creaturesprite provides the  
requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.  


  


  
The God Tier Seer of Space  
does quests in the Land of Frogs and Heat, stoking the forge and  
preparing to create a new universe. Jump Creaturesprite provides the  
requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.  


  


The reckoning has begun. The Black King has defeated his Prospitian  
counterpart, initiating a meteor storm to destroy Skaia. Remember those  
random baby versions of the players the Seer of Space  
made? Yeah, that didn't stop being a thing that was true. It turns  
out that those babies ended up on the meteors heading straight to Skaia.  
And to defend itself, Skaia totally teleported those babies back in  
time, and to Earth. We are all blown away by this stunning revelation.  
Wow, those babies were the players? Really? Like, a paradox? Huh.

Getting  
back to the King, all the players can do now is try to defeat him on  
Skaia before they lose their Ultimate Reward. The Ultimate Reward  
allows the players to create a new Universe frog, and live inside of it.  
Without it, they'll be trapped in the Medium forever. (Barring  
shenanigans). 1 players will fight the Dersite Royalty and try to prove  
themselves worthy of the Ultimate Reward.

  
Before the players can reach the Black King, they are intercepted by the Black Queen.  
  


The Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power) targets the God Tier Seer of Space (1005 hp, 2034 power). A hit! The God Tier Seer of Space (870 hp, 2034 power) targets the Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power). The God Tier Seer of Space (870 hp, 2034 power)  
practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards  
the Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power). They miss so hard the  
Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power) has plenty of time to get a  
counterattack in.

The Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power) targets the God Tier Seer of Space (735 hp, 2034 power). A hit! The God Tier Seer of Space (600 hp, 2034 power) targets the Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power). The God Tier Seer of Space (600 hp, 2034 power)  
practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards  
the Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power). They miss so hard the  
Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power) has plenty of time to get a  
counterattack in.

The Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power) targets the God Tier Seer of Space (465 hp, 2034 power). A hit! The God Tier Seer of Space (330 hp, 2034 power) targets the Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power). The God Tier Seer of Space (330 hp, 2034 power)  
practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards  
the Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power). They miss so hard the  
Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power) has plenty of time to get a  
counterattack in.

The Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power) targets the God Tier Seer of Space (195 hp, 2034 power). A hit! The God Tier Seer of Space (60 hp, 2034 power) targets the Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power). The God Tier Seer of Space (60 hp, 2034 power)  
practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards  
the Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power). They miss so hard the  
Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power) has plenty of time to get a  
counterattack in. The God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse (-75 hp, 2034 power) is dead.

The strife is over. The God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse is dead.  
  


  
The game abstraction of the Judgement Clock is ruling on the death of the God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse. The God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse's death is judged to be neither HEROIC nor JUST. They revive in a rainbow glow, stronger than ever.  


  
Before the players can reach the Black King, they are intercepted by the Black Queen.  
  


The Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power) targets the God Tier Seer of Space (1025 hp, 2114 power). A hit! The God Tier Seer of Space (890 hp, 2114 power) targets the Crowned Black Queen (500 hp, 135 power). A hit! The Crowned Black Queen (-1614 hp, 135 power) is dead.

The fight is over. Black Queen is dead.

  
It is time for the final opponent, the Black King.  
  


The Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 1085 power) targets the God Tier Seer of Space (1055 hp, 2234 power). A hit! The God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse (-30 hp, 2234 power) is dead.

The strife is over. The God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse is dead.  
  


  
The game abstraction of the Judgement Clock is ruling on the death of the God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse. The God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse's death is judged to be neither HEROIC nor JUST. They revive in a rainbow glow, stronger than ever.  


  
It is time for the final opponent, the Black King.  
  


The Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 1085 power) targets the God Tier Seer of Space (1075 hp, 2314 power). A hit! The God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse (-10 hp, 2314 power) is dead.

The strife is over. The God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse is dead.  
  


  
The game abstraction of the Judgement Clock is ruling on the death of the God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse. The God Tier Seer of Space's Corpse's death is judged to be neither HEROIC nor JUST. They revive in a rainbow glow, stronger than ever.  


  
While various bullshit means of revival were being processed, the Black  
Royalty have fled Skaia to try to survive the Meteor storm. There is no  
more time, if the frog isn't deployed now, it never will be. There is  
no time for mourning.

 

Luckily, the God Tier Seer of Space  
was diligent in frog breeding duties. The frog is deployed, and grows  
to massive proportions, and lets out a breath taking Vast Croak.

The door to the new universe is revealed. Everyone files in.

Thanks for Playing.  
The MVP of the session was: God Tier Seer of Space with a power of: 2394  
Thanks for Playing!

Simulation took: 0 minutes and 5 seconds to render. 


	2. In Which Two Heiress Blooded Trolls have a Tumultuous Three-way Kissmessitude With a Human, Only To Be Tragically Betrayed By The Human And Left For Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as, hey, did you know that every time the Sim gets an update, things go slightly differently? It's like you get to see alternate timelines. And also, if you go into the Session Replayer and change minor things (interests, chatHandles, etc) you can make subtle changes like this, too.

Images Loaded: 111

Session: 43926249  
[](https://www.patreon.com/FarragoFiction)

  
The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) enters the game first. They manage to prototype their kernel sprite with a Jump Creature pre-entry. They have many INTERESTS, including Engineering and Rap. Their chat handle is sassySpaceman. They are definitely the leader. They appear to be destined for greatness. They do not even understand the Land of Wood and Frogs. The Black Queen's RING OF ORBS THREEFOLD grows stronger from prototyping the Jump Creature. The Black King's SCEPTER grows stronger from prototyping the Jump Creature.  


  
Through a series of wacky, yet inevitable in hindsight, coincidences, the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) finds themselves in the veil of meteors surrounding the Medium. A button is pushed, and suddenly there are little tiny baby version of Seer of Space and Prince of Time and Page of Rage. Plus a bunch of superfluous extra babies. What is even going on here?  


  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) does quests in the Land of Wood and Frogs, paradox cloning a variety of frogs, after making a serious note to mess with them later. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: PESKY URCHIN and earns 586 BOONDOLLARS. 

  


  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) enters the game second. They manage to prototype their kernel sprite with a Wiggle Beast pre-entry. They have many INTERESTS, including Death and Rap. Their chat handle is ProficientTarget. They appear to be destined for greatness. They are very confused by the Land of Cesium and Arenas. The Black Queen's RING OF ORBS THREEFOLD grows stronger from prototyping the Wiggle Beast. The Black King's SCEPTER grows stronger from prototyping the Wiggle Beast.  


  
The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) is currently too busy flipping the fuck out about how the Ultimate Goddamned Riddle means that if they didn't play this bullshit game in the first place they never would have been born at all to be anything but a useless piece of gargbage. Their freakout level is getting dangerously high. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, learning the true meaning of Arenas and shitting on adventure game tropes and just using a cheat code. 

  
The Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) enters the game third. They manage to prototype their kernel sprite with a Stink Creature pre-entry. They have many INTERESTS, including Wizards and Rap. Their chat handle is peacefulRoc. They appear to be destined for greatness. They glare with bafflement at the Land of Denial and Technology. The Black Queen's RING OF ORBS THREEFOLD grows stronger from prototyping the Stink Creature. The Black King's SCEPTER grows stronger from prototyping the Stink Creature.  


  
The Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. The Dersites sure seem to be mad at them, though.  The Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) steals all the licorice scottie dogs on Derse. The Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) might actually be sleep walking.

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) does quests in the Land of Wood and Frogs, listening to the ridiculously similar croaks of cloned frogs to figure out where their flaws are. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, killing underlings and learning to really hate the entire concept of Arenas. 

  


  


The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does quests in the Land of Cesium and Arenas, manipulating the local stock exchange through a series of cunningly disguised time doubles. Wiggle Beastsprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, killing underlings and playing minigames. 

  
The Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. Everybody seems to be pretty pissed at them, though.  The Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) doesn't even seem to know what's going on themselves.

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) does quests in the Land of Wood and Frogs, paradox cloning a variety of frogs, after making a serious note to mess with them later. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.

The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does quests in the Land of Cesium and Arenas, stopping a variety of disasters from happening before even the first player enters the medium. Wiggle Beastsprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, learning the true meaning of Cesium and playing minigames. 

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: RUMPUS BUSTER and earns 573 BOONDOLLARS. 

  


  
The Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. You get a bad feeling about this.  The Murder Mode Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) has taken an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle and into a giant pile of crazy. You almost wish you hadn't seen this. This is completely terrifying. The Murder Mode Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is wearing a sombrero. How HIGH do you even have to BE?

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) does quests in the Land of Wood and Frogs, listening to the ridiculously similar croaks of cloned frogs to figure out where their flaws are. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.

The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) and the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) do quests in the Land of Cesium and Arenas, riding in at the last minute to defeat the local consorts hated enemies. Partnering up with your own time clones sure is efficient. Wiggle Beastsprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, killing underlings and learning about the lore. 

  


The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: NESTING NEWB and earns 165 BOONDOLLARS. 

  


  


 

The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (236 hp, 10 power) initiates a strife with the Cronos Minion. Wiggle Beastsprite (50 hp, 30 power) joins them!  


The Cronos Minion (26 hp, 13 power) targets the Wiggle Beastsprite (50 hp, 30 power). A hit! The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (236 hp, 10 power) targets the Cronos Minion (26 hp, 13 power). A hit! The Wiggle Beastsprite (37 hp, 30 power) targets the Cronos Minion (16 hp, 13 power). The Wiggle Beastsprite (37 hp, 30 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Cronos Minion (16 hp, 13 power). They miss so hard the Cronos Minion (16 hp, 13 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in.

The Cronos Minion (16 hp, 13 power) targets the Wiggle Beastsprite (24 hp, 30 power). A hit! The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (236 hp, 10 power) targets the Cronos Minion (16 hp, 13 power). A hit! The Wiggle Beastsprite (11 hp, 30 power) targets the Cronos Minion (6 hp, 13 power). The Wiggle Beastsprite (11 hp, 30 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Cronos Minion (6 hp, 13 power). They miss so hard the Cronos Minion (6 hp, 13 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The Wiggle Beastsprite (-3 hp, 30 power) is dead.

The Cronos Minion (6 hp, 13 power) targets the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (236 hp, 10 power). Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (210 hp, 10 power) targets the Cronos Minion (6 hp, 13 power). A hit! The Cronos Minion (-4 hp, 13 power) is dead.

The fight is over. Cronos Minion is dead.

  


The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: JUVESQUIRT and earns 252 BOONDOLLARS. 

  
  


  
The Murder Mode Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) can't even find the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) in order to kill them! They probably aren't even running away, but somehow the Murder Mode Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) keeps getting turned around. It's hard to stay enraged while wandering around, lost.

 

The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (331 hp, 38 power) initiates a strife with the Geb Minion. Jump Creaturesprite (50 hp, 30 power) joins them!  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (331 hp, 38 power) targets the Geb Minion (32 hp, 16 power). A hit! The Geb Minion (-6 hp, 16 power) is dead.

The fight is over. Geb Minion is dead.

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: SEEING iDOG and earns 653 BOONDOLLARS. 

  
  


  


  


The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) and the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) do quests at LOCAA, riding in at the last minute to defeat the local consorts hated enemies. Partnering up with your own time clones sure is efficient. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, learning to really hate the entire concept of Arenas and killing underlings. 

  
The Murder Mode Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) can't even find the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) in order to kill them! They probably aren't even running away, but somehow the Murder Mode Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) keeps getting turned around. It's hard to stay enraged while wandering around, lost.

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) does quests in the Land of Wood and Frogs, messing with a variety of frogs that were previously paradox cloned. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.

The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) and the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) do quests in the Land of Cesium and Arenas, searching through time for an unbroken legendary piece of shit weapon. Partnering up with your own time clones sure is efficient. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, getting coy hints about The Ultimate Riddle and learning about the lore. 

  


  


The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) and the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) do quests in the Land of Cesium and Arenas, realizing that the legendary piece of shit weapon was broken WAY before they got here. Partnering up with your own time clones sure is efficient. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, solving puzzles and shitting on adventure game tropes and just using a cheat code. 

  
The Murder Mode Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) has officially settled their shit. 

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) does quests at LOWAF, paradox cloning a variety of frogs, after making a serious note to mess with them later. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, getting coy hints about The Ultimate Riddle and learning to really hate the entire concept of Arenas. 

  


  


The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does quests in the Land of Cesium and Arenas, alchemizing an unbroken version of the legendary piece of shit weapon to pawn off as the real thing to Hephaestus. They finally finished off all the main quests on Land of Cesium and Arenas. They should be ready to face their Denizen. 

  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, learning the true meaning of Cesium and exploring ruins. 

  


  
The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) initiates a strife with their Denizen Cronos.  


The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (376 hp, 28 power) targets the Denizen Cronos (132 hp, 66 power). A hit! The Denizen Cronos (104 hp, 66 power) targets the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (376 hp, 28 power). A hit!

The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (310 hp, 28 power) targets the Denizen Cronos (104 hp, 66 power). A hit! The Denizen Cronos (76 hp, 66 power) targets the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (310 hp, 28 power). A hit!

The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (244 hp, 28 power) targets the Denizen Cronos (76 hp, 66 power). The attack manages to not hit anything too vital. The Denizen Cronos (62 hp, 66 power) targets the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (244 hp, 28 power). Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark.

The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (113 hp, 28 power) targets the Denizen Cronos (62 hp, 66 power). A hit! The Denizen Cronos (34 hp, 66 power) targets the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (113 hp, 28 power). A hit!

The Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (47 hp, 28 power) targets the Denizen Cronos (34 hp, 66 power). The attack manages to not hit anything too vital. The Denizen Cronos (20 hp, 66 power) targets the Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (47 hp, 28 power). Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. The Prince of Time's Corpse (ProficientTarget) (-85 hp, 28 power) is dead.

The strife is over. The Prince of Time's Corpse (ProficientTarget) is dead.  
  


  
  
The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman), as a member of the royalty of Derse, administers the universal remedy for the unawakened to the Prince of Time's Corpse (ProficientTarget). Their dream self takes over on Derse. 

  


  
The Dream Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) is currently too busy flipping the fuck out about they just freaking died to be anything but a useless piece of gargbage. Their freakout level is getting dangerously high. 

  


  
The Dream Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) initiates a strife with their Denizen Cronos.  


The Dream Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (376 hp, 29 power) targets the Denizen Cronos (20 hp, 66 power). A hit! The Denizen Cronos (-9 hp, 66 power) is dead.

The fight is over. Denizen Cronos is dead.

  


The Dream Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: MARQUIS MCFLY and earns 1002 BOONDOLLARS. 

  
  


  
The Dream Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. You are definitely blaming the Page of Rage (peacefulRoc), somehow.  What was that light on LOCAA?  Holy shit. Did the Prince of Time just randomly go GodTier? What the fuck is going on? How did they even die? This is some flagrant bullshit.  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) somehow got a hold of 413 helium balloon and has had them tied to their neck this whole time.

  


The Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) and the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) do quests in the Land of Denial and Technology, going on various quests of self discovery and confidence building. Stink Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful.

The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) does quests in the Land of Wood and Frogs, trying to figure out why the Forge is unlit. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: ALIEN URCHIN and earns 722 BOONDOLLARS. 

  
  


  
The Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. What was that light on LODAT?  Holy shit. Did the Page of Rage just randomly go GodTier? What the fuck is going on? How did they even die? This is some flagrant bullshit.  
The God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is wearing a sombrero. How HIGH do you even have to BE?

  


The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) and the God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) do quests at LOCAA, building awesome things way in the past for themselves to find later. Partnering up with your own time clones sure is efficient.

The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) does quests at LOWAF, clearing various bullshit obstacles to lighting the Forge. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. 

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, killing underlings and solving puzzles. 

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) is not going to to fall into SBURB's trap. They pester the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) to do frog breeding, even if it seems useless. They bug and fuss and meddle and finally the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) agrees to ...just FUCKING DO IT.

  
The God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is currently too busy flipping the fuck out about they just freaking died to be anything but a useless piece of gargbage. Their freakout level is getting dangerously high. 

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) does quests in the Land of Wood and Frogs, lighting the Forge. Jump Creaturesprite provides the requisite amount of gigglesnort hideytalk to be juuuust barely helpful. They finally finished off all the main quests on Land of Wood and Frogs. They should be ready to face their Denizen. 

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) is not going to to fall into SBURB's trap. They pester the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) to do frog breeding, even if it seems useless. They bug and fuss and meddle and finally the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) agrees to ...just FUCKING DO IT.

  
The God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. Everybody seems to be pretty happy with them, though.  The God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is wearing a sombrero. How HIGH do you even have to BE?

  
The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) initiates a strife with their Denizen Geb.  


The Denizen Geb (161 hp, 80 power) targets the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (391 hp, 48 power). A hit! The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (311 hp, 48 power) targets the Denizen Geb (161 hp, 80 power). A hit!

The Denizen Geb (113 hp, 80 power) targets the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (311 hp, 48 power). A hit! The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (230 hp, 48 power) targets the Denizen Geb (113 hp, 80 power). A hit!

The Denizen Geb (65 hp, 80 power) targets the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (230 hp, 48 power). A hit! The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (150 hp, 48 power) targets the Denizen Geb (65 hp, 80 power). A hit!

The Denizen Geb (17 hp, 80 power) targets the Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (150 hp, 48 power). A hit! The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (69 hp, 48 power) targets the Denizen Geb (17 hp, 80 power). A hit! The Denizen Geb (-31 hp, 80 power) is dead.

The fight is over. Denizen Geb is dead.

  


The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: PIPSQUEAK PROGNOSTICATOR and earns 18 BOONBUCKS. 

  
  


The God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: RUMPUS BUSTER and earns 66 BOONBONDS. 

  
  


  
  
  


  


  


  
The God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is doing something... motherfucking miraculous. It's kind of hard to look away. Their consorts seem pretty happy, though.  The God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is encouraging local consorts to form secret societies around household items. The God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is wearing a sombrero. How HIGH do you even have to BE?

  
  


  
The God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) has taken an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle and into a giant pile of crazy. They engage Murder Mode while thinking of their enemies Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) and God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget). This is completely terrifying. The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) is contemplating murder. Can their rage be soothed by a good old-fashioned rap battle?

  


  
The Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) has taken an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle and into a giant pile of crazy. They engage Murder Mode while thinking of their enemies God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) and Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc). This is completely terrifying. The Murder Mode Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) is contemplating murder. Can their rage be soothed by a good old-fashioned rap battle?

  


  
The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) can't even find the Murder Mode Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) in order to kill them! They probably aren't even running away, but somehow the Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) keeps getting turned around. It's hard to stay enraged while wandering around, lost.

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) is currently too busy flipping the fuck out about the Rage coursing through their body to be anything but a useless piece of gargbage. Their freakout level is getting dangerously high. 

  
The Murder Mode Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) is starting to seem a little strange. They sure do like talking about Horrorterrors!

  
The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) can't even find the Murder Mode Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) in order to kill them! They probably aren't even running away, but somehow the Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) keeps getting turned around. It's hard to stay enraged while wandering around, lost.

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, exploring ruins and killing underlings. 

  


  
The Seer of Space isn't responding to chat messages much anymore. 

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, shitting on adventure game tropes and just using a cheat code and learning the true meaning of Arenas. 

  


The Murder Mode Mildly Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: GRITTY MIDGET and earns 72 BOONBUCKS. 

  
  


  
The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) can't even find the Murder Mode Mildly Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) in order to kill them! They probably aren't even running away, but somehow the Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) keeps getting turned around. It's hard to stay enraged while wandering around, lost. The Murder Mode Mildly Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) can't find anybody they hate enough to murder. They calm down a little. 

  


The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) and the God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) do quests in the Land of Cesium and Arenas, restoring the consort’s destroyed villages through time shenanigans. The consorts boggle at their newly restored houses. Partnering up with your own time clones sure is efficient. 

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, playing minigames and shitting on adventure game tropes and just using a cheat code. 

  


The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) skyrockets up the ECHELADDER to a new rung: PRINCE HARMING and earns 56 BOONBONDS. 

  
  


  


  
The Murder Mode Mildly Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) is trying to break SBURB itself. They search for the game disk for SBURB itself. Luckily, they kind of suck at this game. 

  
The Seer of Space will tell anyone who will listen that the game needs to be broken. 

  
The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) can't even find the Murder Mode Mildly Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) in order to kill them! They probably aren't even running away, but somehow the Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) keeps getting turned around. It's hard to stay enraged while wandering around, lost.

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, delving into dungeons and learning the true meaning of Cesium. 

  


  
The Murder Mode Mildly Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) is trying to break SBURB itself. They exploit glitches to access areas of the game meant never to be seen by players. Luckily, they kind of suck at this game. 

  
The Seer of Space slips into the fabled blackdeath trance of the woegothics, quaking all the while in the bloodeldritch throes of the broodfester tongues. It is now painfully obvious to anyone with a brain, they have basically gone completely off the deep end in every way. The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) has officially gone grimdark.  


  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) is currently too busy flipping the fuck out about how they seem to be going shithive maggots for no goddamned reason to be anything but a useless piece of gargbage. Their freakout level is getting dangerously high. 

  
The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) is trying to break SBURB itself. They begin asking the local consorts VERY uncomfortable questsions. They seem strong enough to do some serious damage. 

  
The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) can't even find the Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) in order to kill them! They probably aren't even running away, but somehow the Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) keeps getting turned around. It's hard to stay enraged while wandering around, lost. The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) can't find anybody they hate enough to murder. They calm down a little. 

  


The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does quests at LOCAA, securing the alpha timeline and keeping the corpse pile from getting any taller. 

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, delving into dungeons and killing underlings. 

  
Jack Noir is tired of putting up with the STUPID LOUSY WISE AND JUST LEADER, what a royal pain in the ass. It's bad enough she makes him handle every single piece of paperwork in all of Derse, does she really need to rub salt in his wounds and make him dress up in frivolous outfits as well? So, it's no surprise that Jack murders the Black Queen the second he finds a Legendary weapon amongst the confiscated packages of Prospit. 

  
The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) is trying to break SBURB itself. They seek forbidden knowledge hidden deep within the glitchiest parts of the Furthest Ring. They seem strong enough to do some serious damage. 

  


  
The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) can't even find the Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) in order to kill them! They probably aren't even running away, but somehow the Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) keeps getting turned around. It's hard to stay enraged while wandering around, lost.

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) is currently too busy flipping the fuck out about how they seem to be going shithive maggots for no goddamned reason to be anything but a useless piece of gargbage. Their freakout level is getting dangerously high. 

  
In a shocking turn of events, Jack Noir claims the Black Queen's RING OF ORBS THREEFOLD. He pries the ring off her still twitching finger. You'd think this would be no worse than having the Black Queen around, but Jack is kind of a big deal. He immediately decides to show everybody his stabs. 

  
The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) is trying to break SBURB itself. They seek the counsel of the noble circle of the Horrorterrors. They seem strong enough to do some serious damage. 

  


  
The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) can't even find the Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) in order to kill them! They probably aren't even running away, but somehow the Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) keeps getting turned around. It's hard to stay enraged while wandering around, lost.

  
The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) does random bullshit sidequests at LOCAA, playing minigames and learning about the lore. 

The reckoning has begun. The Black King has defeated his Prospitian counterpart, initiating a meteor storm to destroy Skaia. Remember those random baby versions of the players the Seer of Space made? Yeah, that didn't stop being a thing that was true. It turns out that those babies ended up on the meteors heading straight to Skaia. And to defend itself, Skaia totally teleported those babies back in time, and to Earth. We are all blown away by this stunning revelation. Wow, those babies were the players? Really? Like, a paradox? Huh.

Getting back to the King, all the players can do now is try to defeat him on Skaia before they lose their Ultimate Reward. The Ultimate Reward allows the players to create a new Universe frog, and live inside of it. Without it, they'll be trapped in the Medium forever. (Barring shenanigans). 3 players will fight the Dersite Royalty and try to prove themselves worthy of the Ultimate Reward.

  
It is time for the final opponent, the Black King.  
  


The Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power) targets the God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (1076 hp, 1131 power). A hit! The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (471 hp, 318 power) targets the Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power). The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (471 hp, 318 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power). They miss so hard the Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (891 hp, 1131 power) targets the Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power). The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (891 hp, 1131 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power). They miss so hard the Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) (835 hp, 1189 power) targets the Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power). The attack backfires and causes unlucky damage. The Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power) sure is lucky!!!!!!!!

The Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power) targets the God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (706 hp, 1131 power). A hit! The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (286 hp, 318 power) targets the Crowned Black King (1000 hp, 185 power). A hit! The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (521 hp, 1131 power) targets the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (521 hp, 1131 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). They miss so hard the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) (716 hp, 1189 power) targets the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). The attack backfires and causes unlucky damage. The Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) sure is lucky!!!!!!!!

The Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) targets the God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (336 hp, 1131 power). A hit! The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (286 hp, 318 power) targets the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (286 hp, 318 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). They miss so hard the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (151 hp, 1131 power) targets the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (151 hp, 1131 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). They miss so hard the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The God Tier Prince of Time's Corpse (ProficientTarget) (-34 hp, 1131 power) is dead. The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) (597 hp, 1189 power) targets the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). The attack backfires and causes unlucky damage. The Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) sure is lucky!!!!!!!!

The Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) targets the Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) (478 hp, 1189 power). Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (101 hp, 318 power) targets the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space (sassySpaceman) (101 hp, 318 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). They miss so hard the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in. The Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space's Corpse (sassySpaceman) (-84 hp, 318 power) is dead. The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage (peacefulRoc) (108 hp, 1189 power) targets the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). The attack backfires and causes unlucky damage. The Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) sure is lucky!!!!!!!!The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage's Corpse (peacefulRoc) (-11 hp, 1189 power) is dead.

The strife is over. The players are dead.  
  


  
The game abstraction of the Judgement Clock is ruling on the death of the God Tier Prince of Time's Corpse (ProficientTarget) and Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage's Corpse (peacefulRoc). The God Tier Prince of Time's Corpse (ProficientTarget)'s death is judged to be neither HEROIC nor JUST. They revive in a rainbow glow, stronger than ever. The Murder Mode God Tier Page of Rage's Corpse (peacefulRoc)'s death is judged to be JUST. They do not revive.  


  
It is time for the final opponent, the Black King.  
  


The Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) targets the God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (996 hp, 1211 power). Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (626 hp, 1211 power) targets the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (626 hp, 1211 power) practically appears to be standing still as they clumsily lunge towards the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). They miss so hard the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) has plenty of time to get a counterattack in.

The Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power) targets the God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (441 hp, 1211 power). A hit! The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) (256 hp, 1211 power) targets the Crowned Black King (682 hp, 185 power). A hit! The Crowned Black King (-529 hp, 185 power) is dead.

The fight is over. Black King is dead.

 

Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space's Corpse (sassySpaceman)'s waits patiently for the kiss of life. But nobody came. Their dream self dies as well. 

  


  


  
1 players are alive.

 

Victory is not without it's price. 2 players are dead, never to revive. There is time for mourning.

 

The Seer of Space died fighting the Black King. The God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) feels awkward about not missing them at all.

 

 

The Page of Rage died fighting the Black King (it was a JUST judgement).

Luckily, the Murder Mode Severely Grim Dark Seer of Space's Corpse (sassySpaceman) was diligent in frog breeding duties. The frog is deployed, and grows to massive proportions, and lets out a breath taking Vast Croak.

The door to the new universe is revealed. Everyone files in.

Thanks for Playing.  
The MVP of the session was: God Tier Prince of Time (ProficientTarget) with a power of: 1331  
Thanks for Playing!

Simulation took: 0 minutes and 5 seconds to render. 


End file.
